


Birthday sleepover preview

by mazokuchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Preview, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazokuchan/pseuds/mazokuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my part for the Rin Matsuoka Birthday exchange. I have been sick most of the end of the month (and my computer mostly hates me) so I'm still having things to complete, but to meet the deadline, I'm posting this preview of Birthday boy Rin only so it's not spoiling the surprise. I'm expecting to finish it asap or by sunday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday sleepover preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/visQafn)


End file.
